


One of Those Mornings

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: best laid plans [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years later, they get one of <i>those</i> mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Mornings

Under the hazy warmth of the sun streaking through the windows, Jared slowly came up from the dead of sleep. He kept his eyes closed, though, and licked his lips as he considered if he really wanted to wake up or burrow back into the pillows a bit longer.

Then a better idea came to him and he rolled towards the rest of the bed, arms reaching for Jensen so he could remain in this sleepy middle area, enjoying it with some company, and maybe a little bit of their usual happy wake-up.

Company, indeed, was with him, because instead of Jensen, his hand quickly found Jack and his sprawled body and messy hair and drool-stained chin. He blinked repeatedly to confirm the situation then found even more company with Julia also taking up a considerable amount of the mattress and Jensen just beyond her, though barely hanging onto the bit of space left for him and not even an inch of the blankets. 

It definitely wasn’t what Jared imagined he’d find at five in the morning.

He made a thoughtful yet confused noise and frowned before feeling guilty for it. This had happened often enough in the twins’ toddler years that he was brought back to the early days of life with kids. Didn’t mean he wasn’t shocked to wake to new bodies with them in bed, especially now that those bodies were growing up and out, stealing more and more of the bed and covers than ever before.

Jensen’s eyes flickered open and he shifted in what little space he could as he frowned at Jared.

“When did this happen?” Jared asked quietly.

“Somewhere around two,” Jensen answered, just as soft. “Went on until four. You were asleep like the dead.”

“Nightmares?”

Jensen grunted a yes then sighed, closing his eyes and setting an arm over Julia’s waist. “And totally your fault, too.”

“It was only _Ghostbusters_ ,” he insisted, then dropped his voice when Jack snuffled a loud breath and twisted with the blankets. “Every kid should watch _Ghostbusters_ on Halloween.”

“They’re only ten, Jared.”

“I was like five when I first saw it.”

“’Splains a lot.”

Jared _hrmph_ ed in return and rolled his eyes. “What’s so scary about it anyway?”

“Zuul’s pretty scary.”

“Yeah, ‘cause girls scare you.”

“Talk like that, no happy wake-up for you today,” Jensen grumbled. 

“Not seeing a big chance for it anyway.” Jared tried to reach across the bed to make his point, just barely touching Julia’s shoulder, then settled for closing his hand around Jensen’s where it rested near Julia’s. 

Jack rolled into Jared then, and Jared would typically appreciate the gesture, except the boy’s drool was leaking through Jared’s tank top. Jared whined then coughed a little to avoid dry heaving, but mostly restrained himself. For all the diapers and spit-up and a horrendous mix of illnesses over the course of the twins’ life, Jared still hadn’t leveled off his gag reflex.

Jensen chuckled, voice deep and rough from sleep, and Jared resolutely ignored his body’s immediate response to that. Sitting up, Jensen tugged Julia into his arms, stroking her hair and back, then heaved them both off the mattress. 

“Time to return to your own home,” he whispered in her ear.

She was limp against him, arms hanging loosely over his shoulders and head rocking to the side. “But the marshmallows,” she mumbled. “They were everywhere.”

On his way out the door, Jensen told her, “I know, pumpkin. Uncle Jared will be punished greatly for that.”

Jared looked to Jack, who was still plastered along Jared’s side, and still drooling out the corner of his mouth. “You dreaming of marshmallows, too?” Jared asked. He carefully tucked Jack’s shaggy blond hair away from his eyes and behind his ear. “Maybe the good kinds? With chocolate and nougat?”

“Nougat,” Jack mumbled, and Jared had to smile.

“If I didn’t know better,” Jensen said upon returning, “I’d think he really was your kid.”

“Almost, but not quite.” Jared smiled, truly appreciating the sentiment, even if the twins had hijacked their bed a bit too often. “Still don’t get why they don’t run to Danny’s bed. She’s obviously got more room than us.”

Jensen looked awkward as he scratched the back of his head and dropped to the corner of the bed. “She, uh, had had a good night, a sleep over at a friend's house.” 

Jared stared at Jensen as he swept Jack into his arms, then chuckled when Jensen tipped his head with an _if you know what I mean_ wink-wink. Danneel had begun dating more seriously in recent years, and apparently finally found someone to keep her interest more than a few months. Jared stood up with a broad grin, waggling his eyebrows even as he held a still-sleeping Jack. “I remember those kind of nights. And the mornings,” he tacked on with a wink. “Also really liked them.”

Jensen lightly smacked Jared’s ass and lazily – well, sleepily – smiled at him. “If you hurry back, maybe you’ll get one of those mornings.”

He didn’t rush so much as efficiently deposit Jack into his own bed with a blanket swept up to his shoulders, a quick kiss to the cheek, then a nearly-closed door. When Jared returned to their bedroom, Jensen was indeed back in bed, yet curled onto his side with his eyes closed and breath slow and even. 

“Rats,” Jared whispered just before crawling in behind Jensen, defeated and tired. He pressed up along his back, one arm set in its place along Jensen’s waist, face buried at the back of Jensen’s neck, and eyes slowly dropping shut. 

Jensen murmured nonsense as he scooted back into the embrace and pulled Jared’s arm a little tighter around him. It totally paled in comparison to what Jared had intended when first waking, but he’d take what he could get. 

Besides, even if Jared would never admit it, he really kind of liked these mornings, too.


End file.
